Mornin' Sunshine
by honestlybroken
Summary: ""Good morning, Cloud." Leon whispers into gravity-defying blond spikes, his small smile threatening to explode into a full grin. He still can't believe he got to be so lucky." - A nice quiet morning shared between a gunbladder and his soldier


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Early morning sunlight filtered its way through a set of dark blue curtains. The bright rays danced smoothly across Leon's face, gently rousing him from his peaceful slumber. A pair of gunmetal-grey eyes opened up to glance at the green numbers of an alarm clock displaying the time of seven-thirty. With a groan, Leon turned over so his back now faced the window as he directed his gaze to the blond sharing his bed. Cloud. Beautiful, dangerous Cloud. It's too early for his usual mask to have fallen into place allowing a small smile to grace Leon's stoic face. Slowly, he bends his neck down so he can place a kiss to the top of the former soldier's head.

"Good morning, Cloud." Leon whispers into gravity-defying blond spikes, his small smile threatening to explode into a full grin. He still can't believe he got to be so lucky.

Cloud shifts a little closer in his sleep grumbling a bit, never having been much of a morning person. Leon places one more kiss in his lover's spikes before pulling back so he can take another look at Cloud's sleeping form. His porcelain face was smooth, peaceful. Showing the fragility that he fought so hard to hide from the outside world. Leon brought a hand up, threading his fingers through the soft blond hair as he smoothed bangs away from Cloud's face. Cloud responded to the affectionate touch with a content hum as he shifted even closer towards Leon's warm body. With a soft sigh, Leon slid out of their bed locating his sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

The house was quiet as Leon made his way to the kitchen. The others are away for the weekend, visiting with Sora in Traverse Town, or somewhere like that. Leon tuned out the overexcited Yuffie when she was telling him their travel plans. They were seeing Sora. Cid was with them. He and Cloud got the usually overcrowded house to themselves. What else was there to know?

As per his usual morning routine, the gunbladder gets their coffee started before printing out the day's restoration reports. Radiant Garden was coming along nicely. Refugees had started to slowly trickle in from other worlds bringing with them a variety of skills and trades, and neighbourhoods now stretched out in all directions from the marketplace. Life had come back to what once was the desolate Hollow Bastion.

He's sat at the table looking over the reports when Cloud stumbles in. Leon looks up amused. A loose pair of Leon's plaid pj pants are hung low on Cloud's slim hips. Since Cloud's travelling limited his wardrobe, he is also wearing one of Leon's white tees which fits just a little too big on Cloud's slimmer build. And this one happens to be both inside out and backwards.

Cloud grunts some form of greeting while shuffling towards the table. A small smile tugs at Leon's lips while Cloud plops into the chair opposite him, rubbing his bright cerulean eyes sleepily.

"Mornin' Sunshine." Leon drawls.

Cloud only shoots Leon a glare as reply.

Leon chuckles and looks back at the papers, reading up on the latest projects, when the coffee pot finishes brewing. He stands and makes the short trip to the counter, pouring steaming coffee into two mugs. One he adds two sugars and cream to, the other is left black. Leon then makes his way back to the table, a mug in each hand. The sickly sweet coffee is placed in front of Cloud before Leon returns to his chair and goes back to his reports.

The morning is silent aside from the singing of birds, the rustling of papers, and the comfortable slurping sounds of the two men drinking their coffee. 'It's nice', Leon thinks. It's not often he indulges in a slow, quiet morning. With a full house, it's not often he's able to have one. And with Cloud's famous disappearing act it's even rarer he gets one with his best friend.

One of the reports in Leon's hands is about a despondent suburb some of the locals want torn down. Other's want the old homes fixed up allowing more refugees places to live. Maybe Leon could buy one of them and fix it up for Cloud and himself. A small smile graces the brunette's face as he thinks of the uses he could put the privacy to.

About ten minutes pass before Cloud says, "Thank you," holding his mug in both hands, eyes averted down.

"For what?" Leon asks, still thumbing through the papers.

"Coffee." Cloud replies simply, lifting his gaze before returning it to the coffee in hand.

After that, the two return to silence, just sitting and drinking coffee. Leon gathers the reports back together and sets them down on the table. He eyes Cloud's hand that is now lying on the table, and reaches his own hand out entwining their fingers together. Cloud looks up and gives a soft smile over the rim of his coffee mug.

Leon runs his fingers up and down the back of Cloud's hand, as though it were the first time he'd ever been allowed to do so. Another small smile tugs the corners of his lips upwards as he slowly traces the simple gold band on Cloud's ring finger, before turning the hand over to trace small patterns across his palm. Cloud allows Leon his indulgence as he finishes drinking his coffee. Setting down the now empty coffee mug, Cloud moves his hand just enough to hold Leon's gently.

"Good morning." He says before leaning across the table to meet Leon's lips with his own.


End file.
